Bienvenue à Neverland
by CelestiaEth
Summary: Amanda et Jack, deux enfants londoniens, connaissent l'histoire de Peter Pan par cœur. C'est ce qu'ils croient... Lorsque celui-ci fait irruption dans leur vie, ils ne s'imaginaient pas se tromper autant sur sa légende.
1. Prologue

« Amanda, je n'arrive pas à dormir… »

Je soupirai.

« Compte les moutons. », rétorquai-je.

« Mais j'en suis au 7 864e, et toujours rien… Raconte-moi une histoire plutôt ! »

« Jack, je t'en ai déjà raconté deux ce soir. »

« Oui mais… Cette fois-ci c'est la dernière. »

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

« Très bien, mais après tu la ferme et tu dors, compris ? »

« Compris ! »

Je me retournai dans mon lit pour faire face au sien. Cela faisait 12 ans maintenant que nous partagions cette chambre, assez spacieuse pour une personne mais beaucoup moins pour deux. La lune éclairait mon visage par la grande fenêtre située derrière les tables de chevet séparant nos lits respectifs. Cette lumière naturelle me permis de repérer la tignasse brune de Jack, mon petit frère d'une douzaine d'années. Il était assis sur son lit, attentif à ce que j'allais lui raconter. Je me relevai pour me mettre dans la même position que lui.

« Alors, alors… », réfléchis-je, « quelle histoire vais-je pouvoir te raconter ? »

« Pourquoi pas celle de Peter Pan ? »

« Hmm… Pourquoi pas… Tu es bien installé ? »

Il acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

« Bien, alors c'est parti. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon de ton âge, peut-être un peu plus âgé. Il venait de fêter son treizième anniversaire…

Ce garçon se nommait Peter, il était orphelin et assez espiègle. Il était arrivé tout bébé dans l'orphelinat et les bonnes sœurs s'étaient très bien occupées de lui. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de leur jouer des mauvais tours, comme tout enfant joueur qui se respecte. Il se faisait punir, oui, mais jamais gravement. Un jour alors qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat bien après l'heure du couvre-feu, il croisa son ami Jack, et oui petit frère, comme toi.

Jack !, lui dit-il, que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ?

Son ami lui fit signe de se taire et lui déclara à mi-voix

Je pourrais te poser la même question !

Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, répondit Peter, et toi ?

Je voulais jouer un tour à la mère supérieure

Comment ?

En sabotant son petit déjeuner !

Les deux compères rirent en silence en pensant à ce tour diabolique. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les cuisines où une grande casserole était sur le feu. Jack récupéra des épices et versa un flacon entier dans le plat, tandis que Peter prépara un plateau duquel il changea le contenu du verre avec de l'eau boueuse, semblable à celle des marécages. Ils partirent se coucher aussitôt après. Le lendemain, ils entendirent un cri, la supercherie fut découverte un instant avant le drame et les coupables démasqués rapidement. Jack et Peter étaient connus pour leurs mauvais coups, ainsi nul doute fut possible. Ils furent punis pour cela, enfermés durant toute une semaine, au pain sec et à l'eau. Le soir de leur libération l'orphelinat fut attaqué par des pirates. Oui, oui des pirates. Menés par le redoutable Capitaine Crochet. Ses hommes pillèrent le lieu, et emmenèrent Peter et Jack sur leur navire. Mais celui-ci n'était pas n'importe lequel. Il volait, il attendait l'équipage au sommet du toit de l'orphelinat, flottant au-dessus de Londres. Enchaînés au mât, les deux enfants se débattaient comme ils pouvaient, mais rien n'y fit. Les pirates firent s'envoler le Jolly Roger, c'est le nom du vaisseau, et partirent dans les étoiles. Au matin, ils atterrirent sur une île bordée de mer avec une forêt boisée en son centre. Au loin ils pouvaient apercevoir plusieurs langues de terre ainsi qu'une montagne, qui était en fait un volcan. Les pirates les déposèrent sur l'île et repartirent dans les étoiles. Peter et Jack durent apprendre à survivre sur cette île. Pour commencer ils battirent une maison dans un arbre, qu'ils appelèrent l'arbre du pendu, au motif qu'il voulait faire subir ce sort aux pirates en les pendant à la plus haute branche de l'arbre. Au fil des années, plusieurs enfants se firent débarquer sur l'île et Peter les accueillit. Il les appela les enfants perdus, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de maison. Ils avaient également remarqué une chose, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient plus grandir, Peter et Jack arboraient toujours leur apparence d'une personne de 13 ans et avaient peu à peu oublié leur existence passée, mais pas leur vengeance sur les pirates. Un beau jour, alors qu'ils chassaient la nourriture dans les bois, ils tombèrent sur une fée. Celle-ci produisait un son semblable à celui d'une clochette, c'est ainsi que la nomma Peter. Ils devinrent inséparables, jouant des mauvais tours aux pirates ou volant, grâce à la poussière que leur fournissait Clochette, au-dessus du pays qu'ils avaient nommé Neverland, le pays inconnu ou imaginaire, car aucune terre dans les étoiles pouvait exister. Cela fait maintenant 1 siècle qu'un certain Peter a disparu de notre monde, la légende veut que ce garçon soit devenu Peter Pan, l'ami des enfants perdus, amis des sirènes et des indigènes peuplant Neverland. La légende veut également que Peter Pan rend visite à certains enfants à qui il propose de les rejoindre dans leur combat contre le Capitaine Crochet et ses sbires.

… voilà l'histoire de Peter Pan »

Jack était émerveillé.

« Woah ! Tu penses que Peter va venir ici pour que j'aille combattre les pirates moi aussi ? »

Je m'esclaffai.

« Allons, allons Jack. Ce n'est qu'une légende, il n'existe pas de pays au-delà des étoiles, ni d'enfants ne rajeunissant pas, c'est impossible.

« Mais moi je te dis que si ! »

« Allez, bonne nuit. »

Je me recouchai le sourire aux lèvres. Peter Pan n'existe pas. C'est un fait.


	2. Londres, 1947

2 octobre 1947, Royaume-Uni, Londres.

Je regardai par la fenêtre l'automne arriver, les feuilles tombaient devant mes yeux, formant un tapis de couleurs sur les pavés. J'étais assise sur mon lit, balançant les jambes d'avant en arrière. Mère dirait que les grandes filles ne font pas ça, elle avait raison. Je m'arrêtai puis me levai pour faire les cent pas sur la moquette de la chambre. Mon regard fut attiré par mon reflet dans le miroir, aussi je marquai un arrêt devant celui-ci. Pour une fille venant d'avoir 18 ans, je faisais jeune. Mes yeux en amande verts clair, ma tresse brune, mon haut trop petit et mon pantalon trop grand n'arrangeaient rien. Mon regard se promena sur l'intégralité de mon corps. Ma poitrine était trop petite, mes hanches trop larges et j'étais trop grande pour plaire à ne serait-ce qu'un seul garçon. Je soupirai. Tant pis pour eux. De toute façon je suis trop jeune pour ces bêtises. Je sorti de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers menant à la pièce à vivre. Celle-ci était assez spacieuse. Des meubles et autres rangements munies d'une porte en verre entouraient une table ronde de 8 places. Le tout était éclairé par une grande baie vitrée menant sur une petite terrasse herbeuse. Et lorsque le soleil se couchait, un lustre le remplaçait dans sa fonction. Ma mère et mon petit frère étaient attablés, mon père manquait à l'appel, une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas encore l'heure du déjeuner, ce qui expliquait l'absence d'assiettes et de plats, remplacés par des crayons de couleurs et des feuilles blanches.

« Amanda », m'interpella ma mère, « te voilà enfin. Peux-tu t'occuper de la cuisine ? »

« Bien mère. », je m'inclinai et rejoins la cuisine.

Évidemment, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Je devais être la plus empotée aux fourneaux de tout le quartier. Probablement parce que cela ne m'intéressai pas. La cuisine était petite comparée à l'autre pièce. Au centre trônait une table sur laquelle étaient disposés toutes sortes d'ustensiles de cuisine ainsi qu'une planche à découper. Elle était encerclée de plans de travail, dont l'un deux était une gazinière, tandis qu'un autre cachait un évier et un troisième n'était rien d'autre qu'un four. Je me penchai au-dessus de la casserole mijotant sur la gazinière. J'ajoutai des ingrédients au fur et à mesure, suivant la recette d'un livre ouvert sur l'un des plans de travail. Je ne m'amusai pas, loin de là. C'était fastidieux et pénible à faire. Mais il faut le faire, dirait mère. Alors que je suivais scrupuleusement la recette sans entrain, mon esprit, ainsi que mon regard, furent attirés par une pomme de terre, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une embarcation. C'est alors que je divaguai. Je remplis l'évier d'eau et m'amusai à faire voguer la pomme de terre. J'en pris une deuxième et la taillai afin de former un vaisseau, ayant un air de ressemblance avec le Jolly Roger que j'imaginais dans mon esprit. Pour finir, je pris une carotte et la découpai pour lui donner la forme d'un petit garçon. Et c'est ainsi que, dans l'évier de la cuisine, Peter Pan attaqua le Capitaine Crochet. L'eau éclaboussait mes vêtements mais cela m'importais peu. Je m'amusais comme une folle. Jusqu'au moment fatidique où la casserole déborda. Bien sûr, je ne le remarquai pas, j'étais trop occupée à patauger dans l'évier. C'est quand une fumée opaque apparut que je m'en rendis compte, c'est-à-dire en même temps que ma mère. Elle débarqua telle une furie dans la cuisine, me traitant d'irresponsable et jetant le contenu de la casserole, devenu immangeable. Puis vint le moment du sermon, elle m'assit sur une chaise et me fusilla du regard.

« Jeune fille, comment avez-vous fait pour rater des choses aussi simples ? »

Elle me vouvoyait, ce qui est une mauvaise nouvelle en soi.

« Je… euh… eh bien… », bafouillai-je.

Je remarquai que j'avais encore le Jolly Roger pomme de terre et le Peter Pan carotte dans les mains, ma mère le vit également et me les arracha des mains.

« Tu ne peux donc pas grandir Amanda ?! », fit-elle, exaspérée, « tu viens d'avoir 18 ans, ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune femme ! »

« Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de l'être… », marmonnai-je à mi-voix.

« Je te prie de ne pas me parler sur ce ton. Nous allons en discuter avec ton père, je pense qu'il est grand temps de te trouver un mari, qui te mettra sur le droit chemin. »

« Mère ! Enfin vous n'y pensez pas ! Je suis bien trop jeune pour me marier, pour fonder une famille ! »

« Et je pense avoir trouvé le jeune homme qu'il te faut ! Le fils Harcourt, Georges de son prénom. »

« Mère ! Pas ce monstre ! Tout sauf lui ! Il a déjà été fiancé trois fois, ses trois compagnes furent hospitalisées une semaine après ses fiançailles. »

« Allons Amanda, ne raconte pas de bêtises. Georges Harcourt est un garçon charmant qui ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. De plus ce n'est pas avec son corps frêle qu'il le pourrait. Je vais les inviter à dîner dans la semaine. Disons, demain soir. J'en parle avec ton père ce soir et, si tout se passe bien, la semaine prochaine tu seras fiancée. »

« Mère ! Je vous en supplie ! »

« Amanda ! Il suffit ! Trouver un mari te permettra d'oublier toutes ces choses puériles. File dans ta chambre. Tu es dispensée de déjeuner, à la place tu réfléchiras à tes actions ainsi qu'à la tenue que tu arboreras demain soir en présence de Mr. Harcourt. »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. File ! »

À contrecœur je sortis de la cuisine, passai devant mon petit frère dessinant et montai les escaliers pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit puis m'allongeai, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Et je restai ainsi, toute la journée, ainsi que le lendemain, me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir échapper à cette situation. Le soir fatidique arriva. Je fus forcée à porter une robe rose à froufrous ainsi qu'un corset étouffant. Je devais plaire à Georges Harcourt, je n'avais pas le choix. Je descendis les escaliers tant bien que mal. La robe, et surtout le corset, m'étouffaient. Ils m'attendaient en bas de l'escalier. Ses cheveux blonds, son regard bleu acier et son sourire charmant posés sur un corps grand et maigre. Il était habillé d'un costume bleu marine. Ses yeux me suivirent pendant ma descente, me rendant légèrement mal à l'aise.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Ms. Malone. »

Il prit ma main sur laquelle il déposa ses lèvres froides.

« Bonjour Georges… »

Je vis ma mère me fusiller du regard.

« Hum… Je veux dire, Mr. Harcourt. »

Je rougis et le dépassai afin d'aller dans la pièce à vivre. Mr. et Mrs. Harcourt étaient là. Je les saluai et vins me placer à côté de mon père. C'était un grand homme marqué par la guerre, le regard froid et la peau blanche. Ses cheveux, jadis noir de jais et en bataille, étaient aujourd'hui gris et peignés. Il avait changé. Autrefois il me faisait rire, désormais il me faisait peur. Néanmoins, en tant qu'aînée de la famille, ma place était auprès de lui. C'est donc ainsi que je m'installai à table, Georges Harcourt en face de moi, me dévorant du regard. Je pris une grande inspiration, ce qui fut fastidieux étant donné mon accoutrement, et regardai mon assiette vide. Celle-ci se remplis au cours du repas pour se vider au fil du temps. C'est au dessert que cela se gâta. Voulant montrer que j'étais une personne bien élevée, j'entrepris de servir une part de gâteau à chacun. Georges dut avoir la même idée car lorsque ma main attrapa le couteau, la sienne plongea dessus pour l'attraper. C'est ma main qu'il eut. Il la caressa doucement et me regarda, ce qui me fit lever les yeux. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent je retirai ma main aussitôt et m'assis. Les adultes prirent ça pour un geste d'affection, du fait que je sois gênée par tout cela et, en conclusion, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Pour moi, c'était tout autre. Son regard n'exprimait aucune joie, aucune douceur, seulement de la folie et du mépris. Ou alors étais-je fatiguée ? Probablement. Cependant il n'en fallut pas plus à mes parents pour me fiancer à lui. Dès que les Harcourt s'en allèrent, ils m'annoncèrent la ″bonne nouvelle″. Dans moins de deux mois j'allais être mariée. Tout fut mis en place très rapidement, si bien que je ne vis pas le temps passer.

« Amanda Jane Malone voulez-vous prendre pour époux Georges Philip Harcourt ici présent ? »

La voix du prêtre résonna dans l'église tout comme dans mon esprit.

« Euh… »

J'hésitai pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Je croisais le regard de ma mère qui semblait résignée, celui de mon père m'insistant à acquiescer et celui de mon petit frère, triste.

« Oui. »

Je ne crus pas mes paroles. Comment avais-je pu me marier avec Georges Harcourt ? C'est la question que je me posai alors qu'il leva la main sur moi pour la première fois. Mon sang éclaboussa le sol de notre appartement. C'était le lendemain du mariage. Il me frappait parce que je ne voulais pas grandir. Il me frappait pour augmenter son plaisir. Il me frappait pour me frapper, tout simplement. Cela dura une semaine. Au bout du septième jour, je m'enfuis. Je me réfugiai dans la chambre de mon petit frère, que je dus faire taire pour éviter qu'il n'ébruite la maison en criant de joie.

« Amy ! Tu es revenue ! »

« Oui, petit frère. »

« J'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

« Ah oui ? »

Je souris pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Oui ! Regarde qui est là ! »

Je tournais la tête vers mon lit qui n'était plus vide. Sur celui-ci se tenait un garçon, à peine plus vieux que Jack. Un sourire malicieux ornait ses lèvres. Lorsque ma vision s'adapta à l'obscurité je remarquai quelque chose d'invraisemblable. Le garçon n'était pas assis sur le lit. Il flottait au-dessus de la couverture.

« Bonjour Amanda », dit-il joyeusement, « mon nom est Peter. »

* * *

Les reviews sont les bienvenus. La suite arrive... ben quand je l'aurais écrite. Des bisous ^^


	3. Une offre que l'on ne peut pas refuser

Nouveau chapitre, plus court que le précédent (pardoooon .). La suite arrive prochainement. Mais d'abord, u grand merci à ceux qui ont posté une review, de l'amour sur vous.

**AstroWatermelon** : Tu verras, je leur réserve un peu plus de présence dans la suite mais je n'en dis pas plus :3

**CarolineWho** : Merciiiii, Georges va revenir, don't worry UwU

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire (je vous retrouve en bas :3)

* * *

J'en perdis ma voix. Je dévisageai la personne en face de moi.

« Amanda ? »

Il ressemblait à... Mais c'était impossible, il est mort ! L'enfant devant moi ressemblait au gamin disparu de l'orphelinat, au siècle dernier. Le dénommé... Peter. J'avais lu et relu cet article tant il me fascinait, et puis il était à l'origine du mythe de... Oh, mon dieu. Cet air espiègle, ces cheveux bruns bien peignés, malgré un épi derrière la tête. Cet air juvénile. C'était...

« Peter Pan ! », soufflai-je, sous le choc.

« Lui-même ! », affirma-t-il avant de s'incliner, le même sourire joueur accroché à ses lèvres.

« M-m-mais c'est impossible ! Vous êtes un mythe, le petit Peter est mort ! », bafouillai-je.

« Mort ? », fit-il, « je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant pourtant je dois avoir... un peu plus de 113 ans. »

Je jetai un regard à Jack qui paraissait surexcité.

« Mon petit doigt m'a dit », poursuivit-il, « que tu n'étais pas vraiment du genre à vouloir grandir, je me trompe ? »

« Non... », répondis-je, hésitante, « mais je dois arrêter avec ses bêtises. Je suis mariée maintenant, je dois faire des enfants. C'est mon devoir ! »

« Amanda, ne dis pas de bêtises », s'exclama Jack, « tu n'as jamais voulu grandir, tu n'es pas prête à être mariée, et surtout pas à Mr. Harcourt ! »

Il s'approcha de moi, j'eus un mouvement de recul.

« Non ! », le repoussai-je, « ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Il m'ignora et passa sa main sur ma joue. J'eus une grimace de douleur.

« Amanda, pourquoi tu saignes ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Je... Ce n'est rien, je me suis coupée. », fis-je, sans grande conviction.

« Amanda, je sais quand tu mens... »

« C'est Georges. Il veut que je grandisse, alors il m'endurcit... »

« En te frappant ? Mais c'est horrible ! Il faut en parler à père et mère ! »

« Ils ne peuvent rien pour moi. »

« Si je peux me permettre... », déclara Peter, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis un petit bout de temps.

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

« J'ai une... solution pour vous. », poursuivit-il, « je connais un endroit vous permettant d'échapper à votre destin, de rester éternellement jeune, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, et ainsi vous débarrasser de... Mr. Harcourt ? »

Je hochai la tête. Était-ce possible ? Pourrais-je échapper à Georges, à cette vie ? Aller vivre à Neverland avec Peter et ses compagnons, rester une enfant pour toujours. Quelque chose clochait mais je ne savais pas quoi. Aussi j'acquiesçai.

« Parfait ! », s'exclama-t-il, « nous partons sur le champ ! »

« Maintenant ? », m'étonnai-je.

« Cela te pose un problème ? »

« Aucun… Tu viens Jack ? », demandai-je, en me tournant vers mon frère.

« Non… Il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur père et mère, je vais rester là. Toi vas-y, tu en as besoin. Tu viendras me rendre visite un de ces jours ! »

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

« Promis. »

Je séchai mes larmes et prit la main de Peter.

« Je suis prête. »

« Très bien ! », déclara-t-il, « allons-y ! »

Il ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer et flotta un peu plus haut.

« Pense à un sentiment joyeux Amanda, et tu t'élèveras dans le ciel. »

Je fermai les yeux. Je pensai à Jack, notre enfance, nous deux en train de jouer. Je me senti soudainement légère.

« Oh… C'est incroyable ! », fis-je, toute enjouée.

Peter passa par la fenêtre. Je pris Jack dans mes bras et l'embrassai.

« On se revoit bientôt, petit frère. », lui promis-je.

« Il y a intérêt ! »

Je le serrai une dernière fois et passa à mon tour le cadre de la fenêtre.

« Où allons-nous ? », hurlai-je à Peter pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Il m'indiqua les étoiles.

« Tu vois les deux grandes étoiles ? Nous allons vers la deuxième à gauche et tout droit jusqu'au matin. »

Je le suivi en virevoltant parmi les nuages après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la maison et Jack qui à la fenêtre, agitant la main.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me motive grandement et ça me fait très plaisir :)

Sur ce, je retourne écrire la suite, des bisous :3


	4. Jack

Coucou, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rein posté mais voici la suite !

Le point de vue ici est celui de Jack. Enjoy :3

* * *

Je la regardai partir au loin. Ma grande sœur. Je secouai ma main en sa direction. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir après tout, elle allait revenir. Je restai sur le bord de la fenêtre pour les voir franchir la barrière les menant à Neverland puis ils disparurent et moi j'étais là, assis, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, imaginant que moi aussi, un jour, je pourrais y aller. C'est ma mère qui me réveilla le lendemain alors que je m'étais endormi sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle était de bonne humeur mais cela n'allait pas durer. Une voisine d'Amanda et Mr. Harcourt, connue pour colporter des ragots gros comme des maisons, a interpellé mes parents alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc. Elle disait avoir la certitude qu'Amanda était morte et que son mari était coupable de cette atrocité. Elle racontait qu'elle n'entendait plus de bruits venant de l'appartement, ce qui était bizarre en soit car le couple avait pour habitude de se battre, ce qui se terminait par la victoire du mari à coups de phalanges. Ma mère ne crut pas cette pauvre folle, selon ses mots, mais il n'en fut pas moins pour titiller sa curiosité. C'est ainsi que l'après-midi même elle décida de rendre une petite visite à ma grande sœur. Je n'aimais pas Mr. Harcourt, pour ce qu'il faisait subir à Amanda et j'en voulais à mes parents de lui avoir imposé ce choix de vie, aussi je les accompagnai afin de confronter celui qui a causé le départ de ma sœur. Mon père frappa à la porte lorsque nous arrivâmes. C'est un Mr. Harcourt blême et faible qui nous accueillit. Ses cheveux étaient sales, ses vêtements dans un piteux état et sa barbe avait repoussé. Il fut surpris de nous voir :

"Mr et Mrs Malone ?", dit-il d'une voix affaiblie.

"Où est Amanda ?", demanda mon père en serrant les dents.

"J... Je ne sais pas... Elle a disparu depuis hier, je n'ai pas de nouvelles"

Il semblait triste, la vie de ma sœur l'importait vraiment ? Mon père entra en trombe dans l'appartement, sans se faire prier et se mis à chercher dans tous les coins. Ma mère, quant à elle, toisait le jeune Harcourt.

"Elle n'est pas là...", déclara mon père en revenant.

"Je vous l'ai dit, elle a disparu... J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose", se lamenta le jeune homme.

Les mois suivants furent durs pour lui, il dépensa une fortune énorme dans les recherches pour retrouver ma sœur. Je savais que c'était inutile mais je ne dis rien. Au bout d'un an, elle a été déclarée morte et nous avons enterré un cercueil vide. J'étais le seul à ne pas pleurer, juste un léger pincement au cœur. Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles d'elle, mais elle était sûrement occupée... Elle allait revenir un jour... Un jour...

TROIS ANS PLUS TARD

Cela fit maintenant 4 ans qu'Amanda n'eut pas donné de nouvelles, j'aimerai ne pas être inquiet mais je ne pus m'empêcher de l'être. Georges Harcourt se remaria, 2 mois avant mes 16 ans, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce jour d'octobre. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé, le soleil était au rendez-vous, j'avais aidé ma mère à faire les courses sur le marché. Si je ne m'étais pas éloigné, tout aurait été pour le mieux, malheureusement...

"Jack, ne va pas trop loin !"

"Non, mère ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste me balader sur le port !"

"Alors reviens quand l'horloge sonnera midi."

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai vers les bateaux qui étaient amarrés. Ils avaient fière allure, il se balançaient doucement au gré de la légère brise qui soufflait dans leurs voiles, la marée n'était pas très agitée. Ils me fascinaient ces carcasses de bois. Mes yeux étaient attirés par la coque fraîchement peinte de l'un d'eux. Il avait été verni peu de temps avant, la surface reluisante ne me prouvait pas le contraire. Je regardai l'horloge de la place de la ville, il était presque l'heure quand j'entendis un BONK me faisant sursauter. Je me penchai alors vers la jetée afin de voir ce qui a pu causer ce bruit. Cela me terrifia, je couru dans tous les sens, cherchant la maréchaussée afin de les avertir qu'un cadavre flottait parmi les bateaux. Un quart d'heure plus tard, on le hissa sur le port et je rendis mon petit déjeuner avant d'identifier le corps, bien que décomposé et abimé par la marée. C'était la nouvelle femme de Georges Harcourt. Elle semblait toute ridée, comme si elle avait vécue plus de 70 ans, pourtant elle avait à peine la vingtaine. Tout se passa rapidement, il fut arrêté dans l'après-midi. Le soir se déroula son procès et le lendemain, il fut pendu. J'étais présent. Je voulais être là afin de voir celui qui avait pourri la vie de ma sœur, celui qui avait ôté celle de la pauvre femme. Son regard croisa le mien lorsque le bourreau lui passa la corde au cou. Un sourire mauvais ornait ses lèvres. Il ne se débattit pas lorsque la planche bascula, il me fixa jusqu'à ce que la dernière once de vie quitta son corps. Amanda me manquait.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère être plus rapide pour poster la suite. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en me laissant une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Sur ce, bye :3


End file.
